Ryan's Christmas Carol
by Golden Arrow
Summary: complete! Will Ryan be in time to save his sister? will Kelsey forgive him for being a jerk?
1. Default Chapter

**Ryan's Christmas Carol**

By Golden Arrow

Summary: An updated version of a classic staring everyone's favorite titanium ranger.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.I don't own some of the premise it's shaped around Charles Dickenson's "A Christmas Carol."  

Author's note:Ok, with the holidays nearing I came p with this.  PLZ be kind it's my first fanfic.  

Chapter 1

Why was it, Ryan Mitchell wondered, that just because of a fat bearded guy in red the world went nuts?  It wasn't like there weren't a million fat guys in red.  So big deal they gave out toys and candy.  Big whoopee, he thought sarcastically as he shoved through a few people on the sidewalk.  Just once he wished the streets would be empty, he wished that things would go his way.  Nothing ever did, he mused as he was shoved to the right.  

Thinking of his little sister he felt an annoyance, she'd gone off to medical school, left him.  So much for being a real family.  Her stupid career was more important than he was.  

Then there were his friends, he didn't even know if they were still alive for heavens sake.  Not that they'd gotten all that close but it would at least have been nice for them to call every so often.  

He really hated this world sometimes.  Thinking of his father he wanted to kick something.  The old guy hadn't even tried to be family.  No, he'd coughed up his toes the day after the others had returned their morphers.  That had really been all he'd given a dam about, the rangers, not his own children, not his son…  

"Ryan!" A voice called and he turned to see the perky brunette racing towards him. Great, he thought, just what I need a chattering Cathie.  

"Hey Kel."  He said not caring if he sounded bitter. He had a right; after all he hadn't called to her.  Hell, he didn't even want to know she was around.  What was the point?  She'd just have another one of those happy lives the others all had.  It really wasn't fair.  Only his sucked.  

"I thought that was you."  She smiled brightly at him.  "So doing some holiday shopping?"  

"No why would I?"  He asked wanting to shout at her, wanting to make her as miserable as he was.  

"Christmas is the day after tomorrow."  She said oblivious to his dark thoughts. 

"Well excuse me if I don't think a fat guy in a red sweat suit is all worth celebrating."  He muttered and she frowned slightly.  

"Ryan?  Do you really think that's what the holidays are al about?"  She asked sounding mystified.  

"Hello, raised by demons here."  

"Ryan, I don't know what's wrong but you don't have to act like this.  If you just want to be left alone…"  

"I already am or are you too happy with your Grandmother to even see that!"  

"Ryan I um…"  He saw the tears in her eyes and felt a sting of glee, he'd put that there.   

"Later."  He said and stalked off.  

***   

That night Ryan was sitting in the house, its walls still, the only sound coming from the clock on the mantel.  He hated that, the tick, tick, tick…  It was enough to drive a crazy man sane.  Putting down his math book he snatched up the remote and began to channel surf.  

Ten minutes later the phone rang and Ryan growled, who'd be bugging him now?  Probably another call asking for a donation to one of his father's dumb charities.  

"Yeah?"  He barked into the phone.  

"Ryan?"  The voice asked and he didn't know what he felt at hearing the traitor's voice.  

"Ryan, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be able to get there in time.'  

"Surprise, surprise."  He laughed sardonically.  

"Ryan?  Ryan what's wrong?"  She asked and he laughed again more bitterness slipping into his voice.  

"Hmm I don't know, you're ditching me again."  

"Ryan, I'm not, the airport's closed, there's too much snow to drive in.' she said and he had had it.  No excuses.  She was the one who'd promised to come home over break and she was ditching him.  

"Yeah nice try sis.  Go back to your stupid books and forget about it, I already have.'  He growled and she paused.   

"Ryan…"  She began but he slammed down the phone, anger shooting through him in almost in tangible waves.  Typical, typical Dana behavior.  She never even thought about anything but her books.  She was so like their father!  

Hurrling the remote across the room he felt a bit of satisfaction when it hit the wall with a thwack!  

"You shouldn't do that.'  The voice said and Ryan looked up feeling a little confused and angry, this was his house, who would bother him here?  And then his mouth dropped open in surprise.  

TBC  

***  

Ok, I know it's a cheesy beginning but I wanted you to get the feel for the frame of mind Ryan has fallen into.  Don't worry much will be revealed in the next chapters.  Anyway PLZ R&R.   


	2. A journey to the past

Chapter 2 a journey to the Past

"What are you doing here?"  Ryan demanded jumping to his feet in anger.  "Who are you?"  

"Oh, Ryan, you'll know me, yes, you will."  The figure's deep voice said and Ryan thought it sounded oddly familiar but as the intruder wore a cloak he still couldn't see.  He knew this wasn't good though and so drew himself up to his full height.  

"Look, I'm a power rangers so…" he began advancing on the interloper.   

"You can not use your powers on a ghost."  The voice laughed deeply and it had an eerie sound, hollow and yet whispishly. 

"A ghost?"  Ryan frowned puzzled by this, why would a ghost come to him?  He'd killed as a follower of Diabolico but he'd not been haunted before.  

"If you will."  The hooded figure bobbed its head.  "Now I want you to listen to me Ryan Mitchell."  

"I'm not listening to a dumb ghost."  Ryan spat in annoyance.  

"I beg…" the invisible hand shoved him back onto the couch.  "To differ."  The being moved to stand directly before him so Ryan had no choice but to look at him.  "Now tonight you'll have two more visitors, each will seem familiar to you.  Like mine their presences are merely to show you what will happen if you do not change your ways."  

"Look I'm fine I don't need…"  Ryan began trying to get to his feet, why was this happening to him?  Wasn't he having a bad enough day?  

"Wrong, but you'll not know until you come along."  The creature said extending a hand to Ryan.  

The part time Titanium ranger didn't know what was going on but he knew better than to deal with mystical powers.  He'd seen too much growing up to be stupid to take that hand.  Besides he liked his life just fine.  

"I'm not going anywhere…'  He began aloud and even then the hand grabbed is and then the room faded, replaced by a wash of colors and lights.  When that grew fainter he found them in an oddly familiar Kitchen.  

"Where are we?"  Ryan asked his guide, a little anxiously.  He didn't like this but he still had the feeling he should know this place.  

"Mommy!"  A woman he'd not previously seen came from what had to be the pantry.  Ryan gasped, it was his mother.  She looked so beautiful, her long golden hair flowing loosely over her shoulders her apron stained with what had to be flower.  

"Woe, Ryan slow down what's the hurry?"  She asked the small curly haired boy and with a feeling like a fist to his gut Ryan knew it was him, a very, very long time ago.  

"Where's Dana?"  He asked in a high, squeal.  Hell, he couldn't have been more than five or six.  But then their mother had died when he was six.  

"She's up napping why?"  Brianna Mitchell asked in her musical lilt.  , he'd forgot her accent.   She'd been from Ireland, he recalled now.  And he could even smell her scent, a catch or yellow roses.  

"'I got her present!"  The child jumped up and down the way anxious children do and she smiled down at his younger self.  

"Well, I hope so it's Christmas Eve."  Brianna Smiled and Ryan blushed.  

"Mommy."  He wined and Ryan couldn't believe he'd ever been such a brat.  He however, was starting to faintly recall this whole scene.  She'd gotten the box he held from the Santa's workshop at his school, yet he couldn't' remember what the gift had been.   

"Ok, ok, go put it under the tree."  Brianna continued to smile down at him.  

"No, now, I wanna give it to her now."  The child jumped up and down, almost on the verge of a temper tantrum.  

"Mama!"  The cry came and Brianna looked up a minute then back down at her son.  

"Well, looks like you might get that chance." She smiled and he went running, racing through the kitchen, through the living room and up the steps.  

"She was so beautiful Ryan breathed looking to the figure still positioned beside him.  "I loved her so much  

"Yes, and you were so excited."  The entity nodded.  

"All little kids are."  Ryan retorted remembering his encounter with Jimmy and Katie months ago in the park.  

"True but watch."  The ghost said and they were upstairs now in the nursery.  

"Mama…" the cries were now more clear, she wasn't just calling to them but sobbing and hiccupping.  

"Dana, angel what is it?"  Brianna asked her youngest child and Ryan watched envy shooting through him as his mother moved to pick up his sister.  

"Monster, monster Ryan!"  She cried and backed away from their mother."  

"You had a nightmare?"  Brianna asked and Dana just cried harder, her face looking both pale and blotchy.  It was hard to believe that the pink ranger had ever been so little, so vulnerable.  

"He took,' the words he now heard hit him hard, like a fist to the gut.  She was still sobbing and yet her little voice forced it out.  

"Dana, hey."  Little Ryan           stepped forward and climbed up onto the junior captain's bed slowly, his gift still in his hand. 

"You ok?"  She asked looking him over and the older form of the titanium ranger saw how close they were, the fear had been for him, not anything else.  Hell, he'd forgotten all about that day.  

"Yes, I'm ok."  His little form said crawling over to sit beside the four year old child.  They looked so alike an so close.  Ryan had thought they'd always be like that back then.  So much for innocence, he thought with a derisive snort.  

"No monster?"  The little girl asked and her brother shook his head and took her hand.  

"No, but I got you something."  He said and showed her the little box.  

"For me?"  Dana's blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  

"Yes."  He grinned and she grinned back.  Then she was tearing into the present with all of the fervor of a child.  

"It's hard to believe we were ever like that.  With no demons, no evil to fight."  the older Ryan mused watching his little sister hugging the small dolly close as if she'd never let it go.  

"Yes, and you were so close."  The hooded figure agreed.  

"But things change."  Ryun said bitterly thinking of how their parents and Dana had all bailed on them.  

"Perhaps."  The apparition mumbled and then things again went rainbow before solidifying again in the living room of their old house.  

"Take a good look around and watch."  Was all his guide told him and sighing in resignation Ryan took in the whole scene.  

The Christmas tree loomed in the corner, ornaments glittering in the light from beyond the window.  Looking to the mantel he saw pictures and realized time must have changed, there were pictures of he, Dana and their parents and then ones of her and their Dad, but she was older, around ten.  

The slight blonde creped silently down the steps and into the living room.  She made her way to the tree and pulled out the little box, one Ryan recognized from the previous scene.  

"Dana Molly Mitchell what are you doing down here?"  

"Oh Dad!"  She jumped half out of her skin.  

"Dana you know we don't open gifts until tomorrow."  William Mitchell chastised his child.  

"'I know but I wanted to have Ryan's, I…"  Dana looked away and her face was slightly crimson.  

"It's funny, how you don't really remember him and yet…" her father said, Dana sighed and sank down onto the couch.    

"I just want him here with us, I don't know…"  She looked at her hands, then to the photograph on the mantel.  

"I know honey but we can't change what happened.  He's gone."  William sat down on the couch beside her.  

"No, no Dad, he's still with us, he has to be."  She said and there was such a determination and Ryan could see her tears shimmering in the soft blue eyes.  

"Yeah."  William said in defeat.  He seemed to go distant and then as if as an after thought he said.    "You go on back to bed."  

Dana shook her head and neither moved for a long time.  

"It nearly killed her, sometimes, knowing her big brother had died.  She missed you and the doll was all she had that you'd ever given her."  The hooded figure said and Ryan wondered how he knew that.  Yet he was a ghost…  He probably knew everything.  

"So they wrapped it up every year."  Ryan said grimly.  

"Yes, it was her way of keeping you close."  The ghost said softly, as if he understood that pain.  

"Now where are we?"  

"Just watch."  

"Carter, I know it's hard this year, I know that but why don't you play with the other kids."  A pretty brown haired woman said and as Ryan spotted the boy with her he recognized him.    True the Carter he knew had much neater hair and was a lot bigger but in any time Carter always wore that same expression on his face.  It said he was thinking.  

"No Mom I don't feel like it."  The boy said sitting on the bed, and from it's appearance of the room Ryan supposed this was a homeless shelter.  He'd never known Carter had been homeless.  Sure he'd heard about the fire but not that Carter and his mother were out in the cold so-to-speak.

"Honey, I know a lot's happened but you can't lock yourself away like this."  Justine Grayson said gently sitting down beside her son on the bed.  

"I'm ok Mom, really."  Carter said quickly and Ryan realized then that Carter's seeming aloofness was a protection, just as his distancing himself from the others had been after his return.  

"Honey, we'll have a new house soon."  Justine told her son brushing a gentle hand over the eleven year old Carter's hair.  

"I know."  Carter said and Ryan also realized that his attitude, his seemingly innate sense of responsibility had been instilled by his past just as his ease with Dana had been.  

"Then what's going on?"  Justine asked her son frowning slightly. 

"Do you think that fire fighter; the one that saved me is ok now?"  

"I bet he is," Justine told her son with a little smile.

"I hope so."  Carter said looking at his hands.    

"Hey why don't you open one of your gifts?"  The woman suggested and Ryan was a little surprised, even in this situation Carter's mother had gotten him a present.    

"Mom, we don't have money for them this year."  The boy reminded her and she sighed.  

"I know but I had to get you something."  She then went to another cot, which was no doubt hers and pulled out a little box.     He found himself watching as Carter was opening it hesitantly.   

"Wow."  Carter held the little model fire truck   reverently.  

"I'd thought you'd like it."    

"I do, but Mom it has to go back, you need the money to find us a new house."  Carter said handing the toy back to his mom.    

"Carter, don't worry about it, we'll be fine, and a dollar or two won't make a world of difference."  Justine smiled a littler.

"I love you mom."  Ryan watched Carter hug his mother and Ryan felt a pang of jealousy, he should have had that, that no matter what kind of love.  But no, he got taken by demons and then abandoned by the ones who'd said they loved him.  

"Now where are we?"  Ryan asked in annoyance as the scene once again changed.  They seemed to be with in a large plushly furnished sitting room.  

"Lasiandra I told you you are not staying here.  When you married Kyle you made your choices."  A harshly cultured voice said angrily as the two women entered.  

"But mother, there's nowhere else for me to take Kelsey."  Lasiandra Winslow argued and Ryan had never seen anyone look so tired or sickly.  Was this Kelsey's mother? He'd never heard of friction between her family.  Kelsey had just been such a happy person.  

"Then perhaps you should have thought of that before you went slumming."  The sharp words cut into Ryan's thoughts and he again listened.  

"Mother, please Kelsey might be listening." Lasiandra looked towards the door as if afraid the child might hear.

"Fine Lasiandra but you are only staying the night.  In the morning you will leave here."  The old woman said tartly.  

"Yes mother."  Lasiandra sighed thankfully.  

"That's her grandmother?" Ryan had to ask, just to be sure.  

"In the flesh."  His escort said and Ryan turned to the phantom, had that been bitterness in it's voice?  

"I thought Diabolico was nasty."  Ryan muttered shaking his head.

"When people are hurt they do things they really don't mean."  The specter said and Ryan knew that there was a double meaning.  He was talking about Ryan's run in with the part time yellow ranger.

"I wasn't hurt."  Ryan argued.

 "Weren't you?  Ryan, your sister left for school, your father died and your friends were falling away further with every day."  The vision pointed out easily.

"I was raised by demons and can deal."  Ryan shrugged.

"But you are losing your heart."  The ghost said slowly, thoughtfully.  

"I still have a heart."  Ryan argued, he had to or he'd not…    

"But for how much longer…?"  The phantom's words trailed off as Ryan found himself alone once again in his own living room.  

TBC

***  

Well?  Was it worth the wait?  Listen I don't mean to be a nucence but if anyone is reading this please let me know.  


	3. A Presence from the present

Notes: Thank you to all of those who reviewed the first two chapters.  I hope you all like this one.  

Chapter 3 A presence from the present 

"Let me guess, you're the second ghost?"  Ryan asked sardonically and the phantom's masked face smiled slightly.  

"Very astute, then you were always quite smart were u not Ryan Mitchell."  

"Ok, cut the crap and let's get this over with."  Ryan growled and the phantom looked at him long and hard.  

"Very well, take my hand."  In a flash he was standing in the snow, although he felt no chill.  He looked around and then spotted the car.  It was her little pink neon, and it was upside down and rammed into a snow bank.  

"Dana…"  He gasped and then they were closer, and he could see her, pinned in the driver's seat and her legs were crushed against the driver's consol, which had been smashed on impact.  

Then it was as if they were inside the car and he could see her tears and the pain and fear in her blue eyes.  

"I'm sorry Ryan, I'm so sorry."  She wept as she began to shake.  

Ryan knew she was gong into shock, he had seen the signs once after a demon battle.  It had been Kelsey then; she'd broken her ankle in three places…  

"No…"  He gasped knowing from the place she was none would find her in time.  His little sister would die, there like that.  Unseen, forgotten.  But maybe…    "What's going to happen to her?"    

"Look where she is, what do you think will happen?"  The apparition said grimly and Ryan couldn't believe this was real, Dana was fine, and she'd never try and travel in that kind of snow.  She was too smart for that, she was going to be a dammed doctor!  

"She can't die like that."  Was all he said aloud and then he heard it, the motor.  

"Why?  She is doing what you wanted."  His host reminded him.  

"I never wanted her dead."  Ryan shook his head veomently.  

"But you want her home no matter what the cost."  The ghost said easily and Ryan felt ill, was he right?  Had he been that selfish?  Thinking back on his behavior he knew he had good reason, she'd ditched him.  

"I don't want her to…"  He said fighting the urge to blame his little sister; she didn't deserve this, no matter what.  

"Ryan, I'm so sorry."  She breathed and began to close her eyes when the passenger side window was kicked in.  

"Dana…" the voice gasped and she turned her neck and could just stare through glittering eyes.  

"Carter?"  She breathed and Ryan spotted the hope in her earful blue orbs.  Was it true?  Would the young man save her?  Would his little sister be ok after al?  

"Yeah, it's me, just hang on…"  Ryan watched Carter reaching for his cell phone. He placed the call to emergency rescue and then began clearing out the rest of the glass from the window.  

"I…"  Dana gasped and Ryan saw the sleepy look.  

"Hypothermia?"  He asked confused, she'd not been out there that long had she?  

"I know your cold and I'm going to get you warm just…"  Carter was saying and Ryan watched him opening the passenger door.  He cursed when he saw her legs and Ryan silently agreed.  When the door got stuck he winced and preyed his friend could save her. Then it was odd, like out of some weird movie Carter actually yanked the door off its hinges and flung it to one side.  

"I can't move, I can't even feel my legs."  She was sobbing even as he moved to looked inside better.  He cursed again seeing her legs and Ryan shook his head, the guy could sure swear.

 "How did he find her?"  Ryan turned to his guide.  

"Have you ever seen the show felicity?"  The ghost asked riley.

"He followed her to…"  Ryan had known Carter cared for his little sister but this…  

"He loves her."  The ghost nodded and Ryan looked again surprised how had he missed this?  

"Oh…"  Ryan mumbled to himself." He never even let on."  Even as he made this realization they were in a new place.  

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells..."  Kelsey was singing to herself as she strung popcorn to put on the small tree in the corner.  

"I thought she'd be with her grandmother. "Ryan said a little surprised.  She could tell this was not the palatial mansion grandmother Winslow lived in.  It was from all accounts a three room apartment, with a kitchen/living room, a bathroom and most likely a bedroom.  

"Although much has changed between them Kelsey is still pretty much alone."  The spirit told him.  

"So…"  Ryan felt a strange tug at his heart; she was all alone, just as he was…  So, why hadn't he guessed?  Why hadn't he cared?  The thing was he was always so self engrossed he hadn't realized a dammed thing.  Full of self recriminations he barely saw Kelsey reach for a picture on the end table and smile at it saying.  When he did he noted it was one of the six of them at his birthday party.  Heaven's he'd forgotten his father had taken that old thing.  

Kelsey was now smiling wistfully as she spoke to it.  

"Well, now I sent your gifts out."  With that said she traced every face on the photograph.  

"She mailed us all things?"  Ryan felt his frown deepen, he'd not thought she'd really even thing about them all now.  He figured that he was the only on lonely.  

"Yes, she loves to shop for gifts."  The spirit beside him said adding.  "Especially for her friends."  

"Oh," He had no clue what to say or think about that.  He didn't have to think about it, the phone was then ringing.  

"Hello?"  She said cheerfully as she put the receiver to her ear.  

"Kelsey hi, it's Chad."  Another cheerfully voice replied and Ryan didn't even wonder how he could hear his other friend so well.  

"Chad hi, how's everything?" Kelsey was asking adjusting the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could finish stringing the popcorn.  

"Good, good, I just wanted to say happy holidays."  The ex-blue ranger said and Kelsey glanced at the snapshot once more.  

"Well, happy holidays to you to."  She said but there were now tears in her pretty eyes.  Why was it he'd never noticed just how pretty those dark eyes were?  

No sooner had he thought this then the scene was changing and they were in what looked to be an efficiency apartment.  The Asian young man was sitting at the table, eating what looked to be a turkey and mashed potato's TV dinner.  

This was Chad?  The guy had been shy but Ryan had thought even he would be spending the holidays with family.  Didn't most people do that?  He was really starting to wonder.  Then when he realized that Chad was reading something he moved to stand behind the young man.  There was a letter at his elbow.  

"Dear Chad, 

I know I said I'd try and come to the states for Christmas but with grandfather being so ill the doctor's do not advise me to leave.  I am truly sorry.  Perhaps I shall see you this summer if things are well.  

Have a lovely holiday son and remember your father and I love you very much.  

Heart to heart 

Mom

"He's on his own."  Ryan said stating the obvious. 

"Yes, you see you are not the only one."  The specter at his side nodded.  

"But why doesn't he go to spend the holiday with Kelsey?  Aren't they buddy buddy?"  Ryan asked thoughtfully. If both were lonely why didn't they hang out together?  

"Things are not always as you might think."  His companion told him.  

The scene changed once more and they were in the middle of a crowded house, guests old and young talked, laughed and generally had a good time.  He frowned, where were they now?  But there was only one last ranger left.  

"Joel there you are.  Joel I wanted you to meet my father."  

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fairweather."  Joel shook the hand of the very tall, very old man.  

"So you are the young buck our little fee fee is always going on about."  The man might have looked young but Ryan could see he was very much alive.  Then Ryan spotted Ms. Fairweather's brother Clark. He almost laughed to see the part time green ranger shrinking away from the other man.  

So, Ryan thought, even the sky cowboy had nerves.  That was good to know.  It hit him that none of his friends were doing that he'd expected.  Maybe things weren't always what they'd seemed.  

"Is he ready?"  A familiar voice asked and Ryan turned slowly to find the one person he'd not expected to see.  

TBC

***  

Well?  What do you think?  Have I put Ryan through enough?  I know most of what ensued didn't actually happen to Ryan but I think thye'd be enough to start the true changes with in him.  What do you think?  


	4. future realizations

Chapter 4 future realizations 

"Yes, he's all yours."  The masked figure said and Brianna Mitchell nodded and turned to face her son.  

"Mom?"  He asked and Ryan knew his voice sounded weak but he didn't care.  He was having enough of trouble believing his mother was truly standing before him.  

"Hello Ryan."  She said solemnly and he just couldn't believe that his mother, who'd been dead for over 14 years, was truly standing there.   She looked as lovely as she had when he was a child and he felt as if he'd been lost for a long time.  

"What are you doing here?" he heard himself asking and he sounded once again the six year old child.  

"Ryan, although much has happened to you in the last twenty years you are still my son and even though your father and I had to leave you we love you."  The blonde woman said gently but still didn't move any closer. 

"You two did all of this?"  He asked looking for the masked spirit knowing she was already gone.  

"Yes, neither of us could stand watching what you have become."  William Mitchell said and materialized beside his wife.  

"What so you two put on this little show to fix everything?"  Ryan demanded angrily.  His father was deed he had no right to be there, no right to be doing this to him.  

"Ryan, it's not like that, we just want to show you what you are becoming."  His mother tried to slow the situation before her child got to upset.  They didn't have much time left and there was still a lot of work to do.  

"What like you care?"  He glared at his father. "You didn't care about me or Dana after the rangers were disbanded.  You just left us."  He spat angrily and all FO his feelings not just that rage but the feeling of desertion fear and pain hit him hard once more.  

"Ryan, I didn't have any more choice than your mother did."  William replied calmly and that just made Ryan feel more and more.  How could this man say he had no choice?  He'd always had choices; like he'd had when he let him take Karate at four and the way he trained Dana to be a ranger.  

"But she was sick, you just gave up!"  The young man shouted at the top of his lungs.  If he didn't he was afraid he'd do something violent.  

"I had a heart attack; I didn't choose to leave either of you.  Ryan, I'd never do that."  William said trying to make his son see the truth.  

"Then why didn't you fight it?  I fought the demons!"  Ryan cried and his mother winced, she'd watched him do so and now the truth was finally being spoken aloud. 

"Ryan…"  William tired, feeling even as a ghost, shaken and proud of his son.  He'd been so little, to fight those monsters…

"Come Ryan, you have to see the future now."  Brianna said knowing their time was rapidly running out.  This confrontation as much as it was over due would have to wait.  They still had one last trip to make.  She'd not give up, not on this, not on her angel.  

"No, no I want to tell…"  Ryan shook his head so angry he could spit.  "Damn it Mom, I want to finish this!"  But even as he spoke the scene changed and they were standing in a cemetery, behind a dull grey tombstone.  "What are we doing here?"  He asked Brianna show pointed to a figure on the other side of the grave.  

"Just watch and learn."  She whispered.  

"Hey big brother," the elderly woman said shifting in the weal chair.   The wind whipped at her rose colored babushka.  She looked old, old and fragile.  Ryan could barely believe that it was really his sister; still he knew those blue eyes, so like his guides.   He then found himself listening to the rest of her words as she went on.  

"I made it, just like I promised.  I know you can't hear me now, and wouldn't care if you could…" the sound of her words was sad and not a bit tired as she went on.  "But I'm here anyway."  The sunlight flinted off of the metal of the mobile chair and he frowned, how had that happened?  His thoughts were diverted though with her next words.  "I heard from Kelsey the other day.  Her cat had kittens."   Since when did Kelsey have cats?  She was a daredevil, why would she be that settled?  But then looking at his sister he knew that from how Dana looked Kelsey had to be pretty old too.  

"It's funny; I never would have thought her greatest joy would be found in a cat.  But then I never thought she'd become so bitter."  Kelsey bitter?  Ryan frowned at his sister's unknowing image, what had happened to her?  Why would the ex-yellow ranger be unhappy?  She was wealthy?  Then he remembered how she'd spent the holidays growing up and then how she'd been alone for that other time… Had she never found someone to settle down with?  Had she always been alone?  Unaware of his thoughts his little sister went on.  

"Carter says she's just like her Grandmother.  I haven't heard from Angela, but then after what happened to Joel I don't think I'll ever hear from her again."  Dana said staring off into space a moment.  Ryan felt concern hit him, what had happened to the sky cowboy?  

"He was killed during the filming of a movie in Angel Grove."  Brianna told her son as if having read his thoughts.  After all he'd seen and was coming to believe in he nodded.  

 "It was a picture about the life and time of the Silver force power rangers."  Brianna told her oldest child quietly and he frowned then looked from Dana back to his mother.  

"The…?" he asked, thinking, what a cheesy name for a ranger team.  

"The final team."  Brianna explained before Dana went on once more.  

"Chad and Aggie moved to silver Hills and it's funny but for the first time it truly feels like the rangers aren't a team anymore.  But I guess you felt like that when we handed back our morphers." Dana murmured shivering in the chill December wind.  

As if on cue Ryan spotted the man coming to stand beside the wheelchair.  

"Dana, it's freezing, you shouldn't be out hear like this."  Ryan knew the man was Carter, his silver hair had changed but his blue eyes were vivid from within his aged face.  Now, all he looked was concerned for the woman.  Only then did Ryan notice the ring on her hand.  It was simple but then she'd never been one for the fancy trappings.  At least they'd found each other.   But then he noted the annoyance in her eyes.  

"Carter, I have to, I always come see him on Christmas."  She defended herself and Ryan wondered if that bothered Carter.  His question was answered when he saw his old friend hunker down beside his wife.  

"I know honey but you know what the doctor said."  He took her hand and she nodded wearily saying.  

 "But Carter you know how much Ryan hated being alone for Christmas."  

"Yes, how could I ever forget, if he hadn't been…"  the bitterness was unmistakable and Ryan felt sick, he'd never even dreamed that could have happened, let alone for her to end up like this…  he loved his little sister, didn't they understand that?  

"Carter, we've been over this a million times, the accident wasn't Ryan's fault.  I made the choice to come home."  Dana said and the annoyance was back and in full force.  

"Because you felt you should do what he wanted."  Carter straightened to his full height and it was then that Ryan noted his fragileness.  He looked so tired and bitter, how had Carter become like this?  But he knew that pain, and helplessness could do that, wasn't' he himself like that?  God, had he done this to them?  Had his actions hurt her like this and in turn Carter?  

"What happened to me?"  Ryan asked his mother.  

"You were killed five years ago in a break in at your house.  The house you grew up in."  She said somberly." You were so bitter, after the accident that you never left the house,"  

"I was feeling sorry for myself."  He understood then.  

"Yes, and it destroyed you.  Ryan you become worse than you were with the demons."  She told him softly, and he saw the tears in her soft blue eyes.  

"No…" he shook his eyes. He remembered how that had been, how he'd become, he never would want to be like that again.  Then he remembered that day and…  

 "Yes, you thought that everyone should keep close to you, but you never made the effort yourself."  Ryan knew his father was right, he'd thought they should all do it, that he didn't have to, that they owed it to him, that the world owed it to him.  But then Kelsey had tried he'd…  Heavens had he done that to her?  

"I see you understand now."  His father said and for once he didn't feel that rage.  Ryan just felt cold, as if he'd been frozen and only now felt the sudden thaw.  

"I hurt everyone.  All because of selfishness."  He said looking at the image of his sister and carter as it faded.  

"Not exactly, you did hurt them but it was more because of all of your actions from the time the six of you defeated the demons.  You let them drift as much as they did."  Then as his Mother spoke images flashed around them.    "Dana loves you, always has, even when you were trying to kill her, even when she didn't know you."  He saw the past, her trying to tell him who he was, that it was not Dad's fault, his surprise party in the galley.   "Chad and Joel were you're friends, if you'd just tried to keep contact things might have been different."  Images of both that last day in the park flashed and Ryan felt a lump rise in his throat.  "Then there's Kelsey…" no sooner had her image come than it was frozen.  

"What?"  He asked frowning, what were they trying to tell him?  If he'd kept in touch would she have not gone bitter?  

"Even with as much as we are aloud to show and tell you there are still things we cant'."  Brianna explained as the image of the girl faded.  "Just know this Ryan, what you feel and do effects those around you."  That said the images of his mother and father faded and he was once more sitting in the living room of his house.  

TBC  

***  

Well, what do you think?  I know I did a little showing of how Ryan's parents as ghost felt but I was trying to show just how bad he'd gotten.  PLZ let me know what you hsink should happen.  


	5. in the spirit

Chapter 5 in the spirit 

The room was perfectly still as the last specter's faded and Ryan knew that he had to fix everything.  What to do first?  Walking to the phone he picked it up and dialed.  

"Hello?"  The deep voice asked and Ryan knew this was it, his heart was pounding, he just hoped there was still time. The image of Dana trapped in the car and then in her gleaming silver wheelchair.  

"Carter?"  He asked hoping he had the right number, it sounded like his old friend.  

"Ryan?"  Came the part time red ranger's voice and Ryan sighed in partial relief, he had the guy he needed.  Is something wrong?"  Carter as asking in sudden alertness.  

"Sort of, man listen I need a favor."  

"What's up?"  Carter asked and Ryan knew he had to be wondering what he could do for him when he was so far away.  

"Dana's going to try and drive in tonight.   You have to stop her."  He explained and then there was a pause before Carter spoke.  

"She wouldn't try that; she'd have to be crazy."  He said and Ryan sighed knowing he'd have to admit his own part in this one.  

"No, just pressured by her big brother."  /Ryan then quickly told Carter what he'd said to Dana.  He could feel the change in his old 

Friend but it didn't matter just then.  Keeping his little sister safe was all he cared about.  

"Oh, ok, wait, how did you know I was in…?"  Carter didn't say anything else about Ryan's par in it his curiosity on the other.  

"There isn't time for that just stop her."  Ryan had to keep himself from yelling it at him.  Didn't he understand what kind of danger Dana was in?  If he loved Dana so much wouldn't that be all he cared about? And he knew it was when Carter then said.  

"Fine."  The other line went dead.  

Ryan hung up as well knowing by his tone that Carter would find a way to keep Dana there.  She'd be safe, the relief washed over him and slowly the image of her in the cemetery wheelchair bound faded.   Then he picked up the phone and dialed.  

"Hello?"  A familiar sleepy voice asked and Ryan smiled, good he'd caught him.  

"Chad it's Ryan Mitchell."  

"Ryan is something wrong?"  The voice now sounded wide awake.  

"No, no, I was just wondering if you had plans for tomorrow."  Ryan was looking through his cupboards as they talked.  

"Oh, no, I was going to um…"  Chad sounded hesitant as if not wanting Ryan to know he had none.  Ryan could understand that.  

"You do now.  Listen…"  

****  

Ryan thanked the heavens that the shopping malls were still opened late.  He raced in and out of stores buying decorations and gifts for the coming day.  Then once that was done Ryan made it to the grocery store just in time.  He then bought a half of a ham, a roll of easy bake rolls, a pumpkin pie and potato's not to mention egg nog.  Then he was off, driving home to wrap the gifts.  

It was nearly ten o'clock when he once more picked up the phone and dialed the number he found in the lightspeed emergency book.  

"Hello?"  A cheerful voice asked and he smiled, good she hadn't changed yet.  He felt al little smile on his lips at the image of the pretty yellow clad girl he'd first met.  

"Hey Kelsey?"  He asked after a second hoping she'd not be too angry at him.  He'd acted ghastly that afternoon.  She should by all right slam down the phone on him.  That thought suddenly bothered him, he didn't want her mad at him, he wanted more than just to keep her the sweet girl he knew, he wanted to see her, to spend tomorrow wit her.  

"Ryan?"  She asked and he heard the slight surprise in her words, he couldn't blame her.  He'd never thought he'd call her, not that afternoon anyway.  

"Yeah it's me, listen I wanted to apologize about this afternoon."  He said and kept his finger crossed that she'd except and come tomorrow.  

"You did?"  

"Yeah I was in a really crummy mood."  He said and then he heard a little laugh on the other side of the line.  

"Oh, its ok, that   happens to the best of us."  She brushed that off and he knew he could do this; he could make things right after all.  

"Anyway I know you might have plans for tomorrow but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my place."  He said and there was a brief pause.  

"Dinner?  Oh, I'd um wait aren't you having it with Dana?"  She sounded a little disconcerted and that made him smile.  He liked how she stammered like that.  

"No she's snowed in."  He informed her.  

"Oh, well, I would love to.  What time?"  *** She asked and he silently pumped a fist into the air.  

***  

The sound of Christmas Carols filled the living room the next day as Ryan and Kelsey finished decorating the tree.  Neither they nor Chad minded the fact that soon it would have to be taken down.  They were all just glad to be there and together.  That was why Chad had volunteered to fix the egg nog while they finished the decorating.  

Ryan felt odd, as if he'd come home, as if here with Kelsey was where he'd been meant to be.  He wondered what his father would say now.  He didn't know but as he noticed that the only thing left to go on the tree was the angel and a sly smile lit his eyes.  

 "Here."  Kelsey found herself lifted in his strong arms and frowned a little surprised.  

"'Ryan?"  She asked and he grinned.  

"The tree needs an angel and since you won't fit…"  He shrugged as if it were the most normal thing for him to be holding her at his eye level.  Their eyes met and he felt his breath lodge in his throat as he remembered the image of her alone on this day of all days.  He then remembered what future Dana had said and knew he had to tell her how he felt, if he didn't they'd never have a chance and…  

"Ryan?"  She asked and he realized she'd been talking to him but for the life of him he had no clue what she'd said. All he knew was he had to do this.  Leaning over slightly he covered her lips with his.  

Ryan had not expected the rush of heat that seemed to thaw all of the ice left in his soul.  She was just so warm and giving and he loved her…  He couldn't believe it but he did, he had since that first day when he'd decided to stay…  She was just so wild and smart even if she didn't let everyone see it.  He'd seen sparks of that in her fighting and now he knew it would be right.  

"I love you."  Kelsey breathed when they broke the kiss at last.  Both realized then her arms were about his neck and his hands were now on her waist as he lowered her to her feet.  

"What?"  He asked uncertain he'd heard her right.  

"I said…"  She began again but he pressed a silencing finger to her lips.  

"I heard you but Kel…"  

"Ok, look I know you don't want to hear that, but I…'  

"I love you too."  He said and she looked dumbstruck by his admission.  That made him want to kick himself.  Hell, he'd never even been very kind to her back as rangers and he'd just blurted…  

"You do?"  Kelsey asked hopefully as if this were the most natural conversation they could have.  

"Yes."  He said after a minute of thought, he didn't know what to do now, what would Dana do?  God, he didn't know.  

"Oh, and you never said a word?"  She asked and he sighed.  

"And show weakness?  Never."  He said and she frowned at that.  

"You just did."  

"I realized something last night."  He began knowing he had to at least tell her part of it.  He had to make her see why he was now like this.  

"What's that?"  Kelsey asked brushing a peace of lint from his sweater.  

"'Chances missed are worse than taking a chance and failing."  He told her and she nodded.  

"Your right."  She smiled happily.  

"I know."  He smirked and she batted at his arm "Ok, ok, so what do you say we try this dating thing?"  He offered and she seemed to think it over for a moment.  A long, very drawn out moment in which Ryan again saw her alone and Chad too.  He had once thought it would be those too but no, they were just too different.  

"Hmm, sounds great to me."  She said as 

Chad came out of the kitchen carrying the egg nog he'd brought.  

"Ok, what am I missing?"  The blue clad young man asked and Ryan and Kelsey exchanged looks before saying as one.  

"Angels."  

"Ok, well…" and then when the phone rang Ryan moved to the end table saying.  

"I'll get it."  When he picked up the receiver he wondered who'd be calling on Christmas Day?  "hello?"  

"Ryan hey!"  Came Dana's cheerful voice.   

"Hey sis what's happening?"  He asked having the feeling he already knew, if things had worked out she'd be home and safe.  Maybe, just maybe with a certain red clad guest.  

"I just wanted to thank you for calling Carter.'  She said and he frowned slightly.  Why had he said something?  

"He told you?" 

"Yeah, well you can't start a relationship without honesty."  

"You two are…"  

"Yeah, he asked me out as soon as I asked him why he'd come all this way to fight fires when he could have stayed in Mariner Bay."  

"Oh, well in that case good luck."  

"Thanks."  

"You're welcome…"  Ryan paused when he saw Chad and Kelsey motioning to him.  He then said.  "Dana think you could put me on speaker phone?'  

"Oh, um sure.'  

"Merry Christmas!"  The other two called and they heard the laughter from both Carter and Dana as they returned the sentiment.  It was then that Ryan had the idea.  He told Dana to hold on the line and went for the phone book again and put in a call to Joel and Angela.  

"Hello?"  Kelsey smiled knowing that soft voice.  

"Hey Mrs. R."  Kelsey called happily and there was the sound of clinking glasses and then.  

"Kelsey?"  

"And Chad," The young man beside Kelsey chimed and Ryan followed suit then Dana and Carter said hey."  

"Oh my, Joel come here!"  Angela called and then the sky cowboy came on the line.  

"Merry Christmas!"  

The two unseen entities smiled at one another as they watched the mini reunion knowing things would be alright after all.  

The end

***  

I was wondering what you think about this one. Was the ending too silly?  

There's just one other thing Happy holidays in what ever form you celebrate them and if you don't, have a good winter.  


End file.
